Call Me Nicholya
by buzz38
Summary: "Petrova. Tatia Petrova." She let her accent roll off her tongue as she told the man the name she hadn't used since over a 1000 years ago, not until now. Esther knew there was a price for what she had done to her children, but burning in the sun wasn't the only one. The girl she sacrificed for her children died by her hand, but later would awake in transition. M for safety
1. The Original Petrova

**AN: I do not own anything Vampire Diaries. I always found the whole Tatia and Original story line interesting and had this idea, so i wrote a short piece. Thank goodness for the spinoff series though :) Let's hope they go more in depth once the show airs. Tatia will have a love interest, I'm just not sure who at the moment. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on." The brunette dragged the man out of the bar, smiling at him every time she turned back to look at him.

"Where are you takin' me, pretty lady?" His voice was laced with a heavy country accent.

"Riiight," She said, trailing out her voice, "here." They took a sharp turn into an alley and she turned around and placed the palm of her hands on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat begin to increase.

"So, what do I call you?" He stared her in the eyes, giving her a nervous glance. She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's a surprise."

"Well, Miss, may I ask why you took me to this, uh,dark alley? Or is that a surprise too?" He scratched his nose. The girl grabbed both of his arms and held them by his sides. She gave him a quick kiss and waited for his response. He removed his hands from her grasp and wrapped one of his hands behind her neck and the other grabbed onto her waist while he deepened their kiss. She pushed him into the wall, staring at him intensely. Two sharp teeth began to protrude from her mouth and dark veins appeared around her eyes.

"What are you?" The man tried to leave, but the girl's grasp kept him in place. "Let go of me you freak." He continued to try and pull his arm away, having no luck.

"Aw, not having any more fun? Me neither." She pushed his forehead against the brick wall, elongating his neck and sunk her fangs into it. He struggled for a few minutes and eventually stopped moving, becoming cold. The girl dropped him to the floor and crouched over him. He was barely breathing.

"What-" He managed to say in a strained voice, wincing in pain.

"What am I? You strike me as a smart guy, so I'll let you figure that one out while you still have time." She watched him while he was nearing to his death.

"V-vampire." His voice was now only a quiet whisper. The brunette clapped.

"Good job, but you should really save your breath. You don't have much left."

"Y-your name?" He felt himself slipping away.

"Petrova. Tatia Petrova." She let her accent roll off her tongue as she told the man the name she hadn't used since over a 1000 years ago, not until now.

* * *

**This chapter is very short, just to introduce Tatia and help you guys establish a feel for her. Depending on you guys' interest for this story will decide if I continue it or not so review, subscribe, or do what ever it is you do :P**


	2. Blood Bond

**AN: Thanks Kalyra-Anne and Kohanita for reading my story! It means a lot :) And in response to your review, Kalyra-Anne, thank you for the tips :P I'll keep stuff like that in mind while writing. The story will take place into the original story line, along with flashbacks. I didn't plan on any particular reason for her purpose in the prologue, only that she was having a 'snack' haha but continue reading and find out :P**

* * *

"Thanks hun." Marcel winked at the bartender as he grabbed his drink. He felt a tap on his shoulder and tilted his head slightly to the right.

"Sir, there's someone in your office, says she knows Klaus." He turned the rest of his body towards the bar, resting his elbows on it while holding his drink with both hands.

"Klaus? My Klaus?" He slightly raised is eyebrows in surprise. "Is she cute?" Marcel brought the glass cup to his lips, taking a sip.

"Real cute." The vampire's lips crept into a smile.

"Well, can't leave a girl waiting, can I." Marcel poured the rest his drink into his mouth before heading downstairs into the basement. The door to his office was cracked open. He pushed the door even further with one finger as he leaned against the door frame. A tall brunette stood in his office, reading a book she had pulled from the shelf. Marcel coughed, gaining her attention. She looked up and smirked, closing the book and placing it on his desk.

"Marcel, I presume?" She leaned against the desk with her hands pressing on it for extra support.

"In the flesh." He brought out his hands for dramatic effect as he stood up straight. "And what would your name be?" The vampire walked forward, stopping in front of the girl, feeling her breath on his skin. She turned to his side and trailed her hand along his shoulders as she began to walk around the room.

"It looks like Klaus has made quite a name for you." She saw two dark figures standing outside the small room.

"Klaus only planted the seed. I'm the one who grew it into a tree." Tatia heard the annoyance behind the smile he wore on his face.

"You've made New Orleans a paradise for vampires, or so I've heard."

"What exactly are you implying?" He turned around to watch the girl, giving her his full attention.

"What do you think?" She stopped and faced Marcel.

"I think that you think Klaus is still pulling the strings." He took a step closer to her and caressed her cheek. "Klaus is powerful, but I'm the one in control now."

She wrapped her arms around the strong vampire's neck, pulling him closer and whispering in his, just quiet enough for only him to hear.

"Those who feel the need to prove themselves normally are the ones who have something to prove. And in your case, even if you're in control, Klaus still has power of you." Once Marcel blinked, the girl was gone.

"Find her." The two men standing outside the door were gone in seconds.

* * *

"Hello Elijah." The man turned around, staring at the girl in front of him.

"Katerina? What are you doing here?" She brought her hand to his cheek.

_"Mikael. Did you know?" His brows furrowed in confusion._

_"Know what? Why are you bringing up Mikael?"_

_"I heard he's dead." Tatia turned around, facing the wall._

_"Yes, for a while now." She felt Elijah standing behind her again._

_"Did you know? About Tatia."_

_"Why-"_

_"How he used her for the spell?"_

_"I don't understand Katerina.."_

_"Just answer."_

_"No, but-"_

_"And Klaus?"_

_"None of us knew, Katerina. Will you let me speak now?"_

_"Goodbye Elijah." She brought her lips to his._

Elijah let out a loud gasp. He opened his eyes and found himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There was no one next to him, but he felt warmth by the side of him.

* * *

**1920s**

A brunette girl stared at the stars, allowing the crowd to sway her side to side. She sighed in content, feeling peaceful, despite the fact that her memories were a blur to her. There was only one face that was clear to her, but at this point she gave up trying to find him. A strong hand grabbed the girls hand and intwined their fingers. She brought her eyes to look at the man's face, revealing a charming boy. He smirked and pulled her body close to his.

"I'm Kol." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She freed herself from his grasp and began to dance behind him with her head resting on his shoulder, running her hands up and down his back.

"You're not the only one with a secret." The music reached its climax, getting louder and drowning out the sound of everyone's voices. He turned around and stared at her lustfully. She pulled his head into the crane of her neck as she bit into his, drinking his blood and he did the same to her. She drank slowly, allowing the moment to last as long as it could before she pulled her teeth out. Both of them held onto each other for support, high on ecstasy, before grabbing a human to share together.

"Tatia." The girl grabbed a random man and began to kiss him hard, sucking blood from his lips and then let him go.

"You'll have to teach me that little trick of yours." He allowed her to pull him closer as she grabbed his tie. They stared into each others eyes before Tatia brought Kol's lips onto hers and began to do the same as she did to the curious man in front of her.


End file.
